


Les vacances de Monsieur Sandalphon

by UndergroundWall



Series: OS et autres défis pour le Discord Good Omens Français [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Beach Holidays, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundWall/pseuds/UndergroundWall
Summary: Années 50. Les humains commencent un tout petit peu à profiter de la vie grâce aux congés payés. Sandalphon est bien décidé à faire de même.[Fait partie des différents OS écrits dans le cadre de discussions et de défis sur leDiscord Good Omens françaisDéfi #11 "Voyage"]
Relationships: Dagon/Sandalphon (Good Omens)
Series: OS et autres défis pour le Discord Good Omens Français [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599682
Kudos: 3





	Les vacances de Monsieur Sandalphon

Le ciel est, par définition, infini. On peut l'affirmer sans peine, il y a de la place pour voler tranquille et se promener sans croiser personne de la journée, contrairement à l'enfer, surpeuplé, grouillant de démons et d'âmes en perdition.

Cela avait pour résultat des anges habitués à la solitude, et des démons plutôt friand d'activité commune. C'était plus fun de rôder en duo, n'est-ce pas?

La conséquence de tout cela, c'était les vacances. En bonne bureaucratie, les anges et démons avaient droit à leurs jours de congés obligatoires. Les démons avaient plutôt tendance à faire des voyages de groupes organisés, réunissant la plupart du temps un service infernal entier. Toutefois, puis l'incident de Disney World en 1994, on évitait généralement que deux services partent au même endroit et au même moment.

Les anges partaient seuls en vacances. C'était le cas de Sandalphon, qui partait en général à la montagne, avant de se retrouver dans la même station de ski que Gabriel dans les années 30. Oh, il appréciait Gabriel, pas de problème, mais le but des vacances angélique, c'était principalement d'éviter de croiser ses collègues.

C'est ainsi qu'au tout début des années 50, il posa ses valises dans le seul hôtel d'une petite station balnéaire de Loire-Atlantique. Il ne savait pas qu'il y passerait tous ses étés jusqu'à l'Apocalypse, et même après.

La mer... et ses souvenirs amers. Sandalphon était un soldat, il n'a pas pris part à la Création, étant plutôt un élément de destruction.

Bairim le taquinait souvent à ce propos. Il se souvient, avant même le jardin d'Eden... Il descendait après chaque dure journée que Dieu avait fait, juste pour voir l'ange préposé à la création sous-marine. Il l'aimait depuis le premier jour, mais Bairim refusait de lui dire si cet amour était partagé.

A l'époque, Sandalphon portait son cœur en bandoulière. Après la chute,  
ses sentiments se firent plus sombre, et il refusa de les montrer à qui que ce soit.

En sortant sur la plage, il sourit en sentant le goût du sel sur ses lèvres. C'était le goût de l'ange des eaux, le goût de l'amertume, le goût de la nostalgie. C'était parfois bon de se rappeler sans être jugé par qui que ce soit.

Il salua un couple qui passait, et s'écarta pour laisser passer deux cameraman transportant une lourde machine - probablement ce genre de caméra 35 millimètre que l'on utilise pour réaliser un film. Un grand type, encore plus grand que Gabriel, lui dit poliment qu'il était dans le champ, avant de remettre sa pipe en bouche.

L'ange aimait le cinéma. Cela semblait tellement plus beau que la réalité de ces misérables humains. Il observa donc tout le manège avec intérêt.

Il avait loué à la réception une petite cabine de plage, juste ce qui fallait pour se changer avant de profiter du doux soleil, allongé sur le sable.

Une charette de glacier sonna au loin, et tous les humains se précipitèrent pour consommer de la matière étrangement froide. Le cinéma était un oui enthousiaste, mais la nourriture... enfin, selon Gabriel, cela n'en valait pas la peine.

Une diversion... le moment idéal pour se lever et piquer une petite tête?

Après quelques brasses, une tête émergea de l'eau juste devant lui. Une tête faites d'algues, d'écailles et de dents.

"Qu'est-ce qu'un ange fiche dans l'Océan Atlantique? n'étions-nous pas d'accord? A vous les hauteurs, à nous les profondeurs..." grinça la créature.

"Hum. Je t'avais bien dit qu'à force de rester dans l'eau, il te pousserais des écailles."

Elle cracha de l'eau par surprise.

"Pauvre tache d'archange!"

Sa tête fut immergée aussitôt dans les eaux.

Secoué, il quitta la plage aussitôt et préféra rester dans sa chambre les jours suivants. Il fut dérangé par un feu d'artifice impromptu.

Trois jours plus tard, il tenta à nouveau de se détendre à la plage, mais n'osa pas s'aventurer dans l'eau. Une scène du film en cours de tournage vint le déranger, et il se rabattu vers une promenade le long de la côte.

Il ne revit pas le démon cet été-là. Mais chacun des étés suivant, il osait s'aventurer un peu plus loin dans l'eau, et se retenait de fuir dès qu'elle apparaissait.

La station balnéaire florissait, sans doute grâce au film de Monsieur Tati, et il y avait de plus en plus de gens. Cela le rassurait. Elle ne l'agresserait pas devant autant d'humain, n'est-ce pas?

D'une année à l'autre, ils échangeaient quelques mots, ou parfois juste un regard.  
1955 - "Oui… je me souviens."  
1961 - "Bonjour Ba..."  
1968 - "Comment puis-je t'appeler?"  
(1974 - Une mauvaise année, elle n'est pas venue.)  
1975 - "Oh, Dagon, Dieu merci tu vas bien!"

Après 1975, ils prirent une glace chaque année, à l'hôtel de la plage.

Gabriel disait souvent des bêtises. Les glaces, c'était plutôt agréable, tout compte fait.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà!
> 
> Ils ont probablement mangé des glaces une fois par an jusqu'en 2019. Je me plait à penser qu'ils se sont embrassé derrière la statue de Monsieur Hulot, à l'été 2020.
> 
> L'histoire se déroulait donc dans la petite station balnéaire de Saint-Marc-Sur-Mer, près de Saint-Nazaire, là ou le film "Les vacances de Monsieur Hulot" furent filmés, sur la plage qui porte maintenant le nom de "Plage de Monsieur Hulot".
> 
> Je vous conseille l'hôtel. Ils ont un plat de moule marinières vraiment délicieux.


End file.
